The Unprotected Soul
by Dyslexic Trin
Summary: AngelxDru. I'm not really a big fan of Angel and Dru but she was the only person to fit into this story. Dru has a soul! So she's not a B*tch. :) R/R! (PS: This is really should be less than R but more that PG-13...so....yeah...)


The tall dark figure whipped out a stake from his trench coat pocket, but it was kicked out of his hand by the vampire closest to him, knocking it away from both of them. Angel uppercut the vampire sending him across the room, while he flipped sideways picking up the stake on the way. They both stood and Angel took aim throwing the stake hitting the vampire right in the middle of his heart causing him to turn to dust.  
  
The last two vampires charged at him from each side and he pulled out two stakes, one in each hand, holding them out as the two vampires ran right into them turning to dust. Angel morphed back into his human appearance and walked out of the warehouse heading back to Angel Investigations.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Mean While*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dru finally stopped her pacing and sat down.  
  
"Now this isn't right. I'm here in the office board out of my mind and he's out having all the fun."  
  
She turned to the computer and started to surf the net for the follow up of her- their last case they worked on together with the orphaned children. She looked up when she heard some footsteps coming closer to the office. At least Angel was safe for the most part and hadn't gotten himself killed again.  
  
Angel walked up to the entrance opening the door and walking in, his eyebrow bleeding a little bit from a small cut.  
  
"That was fun," he mumbled.  
  
"What happened? How many? Wait let me guess.3?"  
  
"3." Angel said putting his weapons away.  
  
"Well that's less then the *SIX* I went up against in my first fight, but still, nice work onion boy." (A/N: From Shrek...had to put that in there. Hehe)  
  
Angel removed his jacket arching a brow at her walking over to the counter laying his jacket across it. He hadn't really noticed his eyebrow bleeding.  
  
"Oh let me patch that up for you." She walked to the other room picking up some first aid things, and came back setting the stuff down.  
  
"Huh? Patch what up?"  
  
"That." She said placing her finger gently on the cut on his eyebrow.  
  
"Oh didn't notice that."  
  
"We had better fix that. You really don't need some blood spilling into your eyes while you are fighting off some vamps." Dru said as she put some Hydrogen Peroxide on the cut. "This may sting. "He winced a little bit. Dru thought of kidding him about being in pain-the big bad Angelus, but then decided against it and just cleaned the cut. "There you go all better."  
  
"Thanks and what ever you were thinking, I don't want to hear it." He said smiling.  
  
"Well how do you know what I was thinking? I could have been thinking something like 'He's so cute when he gets back from a fight' or 'wonder if he lied about the 3 vamps as not to make me feel bad' get what I'm saying?"  
  
"Yeah but you have to remember I have been a vampire longer than you and I know when someone is thinking good or bad things."  
  
"Fine try me. What am I thinking now?" She sighed and thought to herself, 'Wish he was kissing me right about now.' Angel smiled slightly and leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
Dru smiled under his lips then kissed him back, her arms already around his neck. Angel put his hands on her waist and pulled back.  
  
"How did you-?"  
  
"Shh" he silenced her and leaned in and kissed her again. She smiled and kissed him back her fingers raking through his hair gently caressing the soft brown strands. Angel moved his hands up to cup around her neck while he kissed her. Dru pulled back for a moment.  
  
"I shouldn't be this crazy for you."  
  
"Shh. This isn't the time for talking." Angel kissed her once again. Dru realized she had been backing up steadily and now her back was against a wall. She moaned a little but continued to kiss him.  
  
Angel pulled back slowly caressing her cheek. She looked up at him smiling.  
  
"How's the weather up there?" she said giggling slightly. Angel laughed softly. "Is it good? Or it is a little" she tugged on his belt loop, "hot?"  
  
"It's a little hot."  
  
"I thought so. I think I can make it better." She said kissing his cheek.  
  
"Oh you can?" He said smiling.  
  
"I think I can." Replied Dru grinning evilly.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"You know I can't tell what you're thinking."  
  
"I guess that's an advantage for me." Angel said smirking.  
  
"I can go find a fortune teller, or you could just tell me, your highness."  
  
"But it would be more fun for you to find out on your own."  
  
"Well then bring it!" She said laughing. Angel smiled walking away from her. "Hey! Come back here! I wasn't finished with you yet!" She said going after him. He stopped still smiling. She looked up at him. "Close your eyes."  
  
"Alight." He closed his eyes.  
  
"I want to make sure they're closed." She put a bandana over his eyes. "So I can." she leaned up and breathed lightly on his neck causing his skin to jump. "do this. You know. I might actually be seducing you Angelus." she said leaning closer and kissed him neck. She kissed him hard on the mouth. "Or should I say Angel since you look like one?" Angel got goose bumps from her touch, a smirk formed on his face. Dru smiled. "I see you are pleased."  
  
"Maybe. I could be fooling you."  
  
"Oh, then I have an even better surprise."  
  
"Oh you do?" She reached into her pocket and pulled out two pair or handcuffs and led him to his bedroom and to the bed.  
  
"Tonight many good things will happen to both of us and I'm sure you'll enjoy them all." She said clasping the handcuffs to the bed and the other ends to his wrists. "In fact, I know you'll like what you see, or don't see. But after all you know what I'm thinking, right? And that alone should be enough to alarm you."  
  
"Actually I am not going to think about what you are thinking. I might get scared." Angel said laughing.  
  
"Maybe you should." Dru said tracing the outline of his jaw with her finger.  
  
"Well I can't tell what you are thinking cause I can't see the expression on your face."  
  
"That's too bad Angel face. You'll have to stay still, while I work my magic.  
  
"Okay." Dru placed her hand on his chest, splaying her fingers out against his rock-hard pectorals.  
  
"Wow looks to me like you work out more that you fight goons."  
  
"Every day."  
  
"Looks like it paid off in the long run. You know you could probably over power me if I were to let you go. Speaking of letting you go. What would you do if I did let you go?  
  
"I don't know what I would do." he said smirking.  
  
"Well as long as you have those on I don't think you're going anywhere.  
  
"What ever you say." Dru grinned but he couldn't see it since he was blindfolded. She kneeled next to him. "You might feel how should I put this, uncomfortable."  
  
"Hmm alright." She placed light kisses down his neck, absently rubbing his stomach. She sat back getting off the bed and running up the stairs to get some "supplies" knowing very well that he could get loose and grab her when she came back down. She walked down the stairs a few minutes later with some ribbon. She tied one end of the long piece of ribbon to the foot post of the bed.  
  
"Wait here until I call you." She un-cuffed his wrists. He rubbed his wrists.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"No looking and don't take the bandana off." She trailed the ribbon up the stairs and tied it to the end off her bed. On the first step, she had dropped her hairpins. In the middle of the staircase she had taken off her shoes. At the top she had left her shirt and pantyhose. In the hallway she had left her skirt and bra. In front of her door she had left her panties. "Come on up!" She walked into her room and sat on the bed.  
  
Angel stood up and walked upstairs very carefully, then down the hallway bumping into some walls, then opened the door walking in.  
  
"You can take the blindfold off." He reached up and slipped the bandana off, his eyes widening seeing her with no clothes on, on the bed.  
  
"Whoa."  
  
"I thought you would like it. Look down the hall." He turned and looked down the hall, seeing her clothes all over the place and he turned to face her. "You should have taken the bandana off sooner."  
  
"You know I can't do this." Dru stood up walking over to him.  
  
"And why not?" Angel swallowed hard.  
  
"I will lose my soul if I do."  
  
"Are you sure? Absolutely? And I could always get it back like you did mine when you found me and brought me here."  
  
"No, I'm sorry Dru." Angel turned walking out of the room closing the door behind him walking down the stairs. Dru grabbed a robe and ran after him.  
  
"Please hear me out. Just one minute." She took a deep breath. "Angel I know about you and Buffy and what happened. I just thought that the fact that she wasn't a vampire and I am might make a difference." Angel stopped before leaving and looked back at her.  
  
"I don't want to take the chance Dru."  
  
"I understand." She looked down at the ground for a moment then back at him. "Can you come back in? I promise I'll put some clothes on!" Angel sighed and walked back inside. "Thank you, Angel." Angel walked over to the couch sitting down.  
  
Dru sat down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder, pulling the robe tightly around herself. She closed her eyes then looked up at Angel looking him square in his dark brown eyes.  
  
"Forgive me? Please."  
  
"I could never not forgive you." Angel replied kissing her forehead. Dru smiled and laid her head back on his shoulder.  
  
"I love you Angel." Angel took a deep breath and looked down at her. His mind went to Buffy...he had to move on. He stroked her light brown hair and whispered into her ear.  
  
"I love you too, Dru." 


End file.
